bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
The Three Sacks
The Three Sacks (3ぶくろ, San-Bukuro), also known as Triple Bag in the English dub, are characters from the manga and anime series, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. They are the second of the Reverse Maruhage Empire's Four Heavenly Kings. They appear during Episodes 75 and 76, however during the later part of 75, after losing a team mate, they still refer to their technique as "Dark Fist of Three Sacks" even though there's only two of them. Background They are a trio of paper bags who are members of the Reverse Maruhage Four Heavenly Kings, though they all count as one entity. They consistently stick together using a head and shoulders stance as "The Three Sacks" but soon drop the stance when they lose a teammate. Uncle Bag (おやじ袋, Oyaji-Bukuro), also known as Old Man Bag in the English dub: A light-blue bag black mustache, and the eldest of the three sacks. He is first implied as the spokesman of the brothers. His only shown power is summoning the Table of Sacrifices. Bo-bobo pops him at the beginning of the battle, by screaming inside of him. Folding Bag (ぶりっこ袋, Burikko-Bukuro), also known as Burikko Bag in the English dub: A yellow sack with red cheeks. Despite his cute appearance, he is shown to be sadistic towards his enemies, and easily gets angry. He is defeated by Bo-bobo's "Nosehair Sword". Octopus Bag (タコチュー袋, Takochu-Bukuro), also known as Takochu Bag in the English dub: A red sack with Pac-Man eyes and a puckered mouth. He is the longest lasting of the three sacks. When both his brothers are defeated by Bo-bobo, he invokes the Dark Ascension Ritual and transforms into Three Sacks 2. History At some point in time, the Three Sacks, opposed the Maruhage Empire and were locked into the world of darkness. After meeting Hydrate, the brothers along with the other prisoners were brainwashed into swearing fealty to him. The Playoffs and the Reverse Maruhage Empire When they are first seen, they are discussing the sacrifices needed to gather the energy to release Hydrate's castle from the underground. The current sacrifices include Hanpen, Rem, Lambada, and Serviceman. When Bo-bobo and his friend show up to Maruhage Castle for the main tournament, they come out from their underground base and they stay to fight Bo-bobo and the rebels, while Crimson and LOVE go to gather more sacrifices. They plan to sacrifice Bo-bobo and Rem, but Bo-bobo defeats the eldest one immediately (Turning him into a "Pop Star" by yelling in to him and popping him), whom the two younger ones have a short burial for. The tables turn however, when Don Patch opens up the youngest one during the two sacks attack named "Grab Bag of Fun". A giant storm of meteors come out and destroy all nearby villages, and in the confusion, the middle brother knocks Bo-bobo into space using "Plunger Avenger". The afro warrior returns in the form of a giant robot, and unleashes one giant nose-hair, where dozens of teddy bears armed with laser guns shoot the two remaining sacks. After the youngest brother is defeated, the middle brother uses the remained of his power to fuse his power with Yamiken as a last resort. When the smoke clears, an odd, poorly drawn white creature with yellow horns is left standing. Despite its awkward appearance, Bo-bobo stands in awe, claiming that it is more powerful than anything else they have fought. Bo-bobo opens up his afro, and allows his three comrades (Tokoro Tennosuke, Don Patch, and Dengakuman) to fight for who is going to be in the next fusion. Dengakuman is able to force his way through and after putting on his makeup and a sardine, he creates the improved Super Denbo. The "New and Improved" Dendo transports her enemy, along with Don Patch and Tennosuke, in her Storybook World. In this world, Denbo's victims are exposed to puzzles of almost every kind, and for every question they get wrong, they are punished in various ways to include Denbo dolls with nun chucks and double sized Denbo dolls crushing opponents. In the final question, the one who solves the puzzle first will get a prize; Don Patch solves it first, but the fusion steals it and presents it to Denbo. Unfortunately for him, Denbo is the one who gets the prize. The prize is more power, and she uses it to defeat The 3 Sacks final form. After it is defeated, the fusion returns to the fortress, trying to get some assistance from Byakkyō inside the Yamiking. Instead, the mad surgeon chooses to take him apart instead. The oldest brother appears in Shinsetsu. He is shown unconscious after the IXEX is done with the entire Reverse Empire. Abilities & Powers Their abilities of "Sanbukuro Yamiken" (Sanbakuro Yami Shinken 3袋闇真拳 in the anime; Dark Fist of Three Sacks) releases attacks, from blunt objects to powerful blasts (Fist of three bags, Grab bag of fun), from inside their bodies and towards their opponents(Fist of three bags, Angry Bag DX/Temper Tantrum). Attacks *'Fun Sacks' (お楽しみ袋,　''O Tanoshimi-Bukuro'')/Grab Bag of Fun: The sacks lure the opponent to open them. When the youngest brother is opened he releases meteors to destroy the earth. It is unknown what's in other sacks. *'Hitting Stick' (当たり棒, Atari Hō)/Grab Bag That Grabs Back: The middle brother attacks the opponent with a wooden sign. *'Mr. Plunger' (カッポンさん, Kappon San)/Plunger Avenger: The middle brother attacks with a steel plunger. *'Angry Bag DX' (怒袋DX Do Bukuro DX)/Temper Tantrum: The youngest brother shoots energy bullets with speed of a machine gun. *'Connectic Type S—308 MkII Destruction Age' (コネクティック・タイプS-308改 ディストラクションA, Konekuteikku・Taipu S-308 Kai Disutorakushon A)/Secret Weapon 308: The Three Sacks in their dark succession form fire a powerful shadow-energy beam. Used against Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke. Appearances *'Episode Appearances': 75-76 *'Manga Appearances': 175-177, 184, Shinsetsu 40 Trivia *The Three Sacks are the last antagonists fought in the anime, due to its cancellation. *Although their English dub names are never mentioned, they are shown in the closed captions during the initial U.S. airing of the episode they appear in. References Category:Villains Category:Shinken Users Category:Non-Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Bobobo Characters Category:Members of the Reverse Maruhage Empire